Kurito's Nest
Kurito's Nest is PeroPero Seduction's NPC-based Item Exchange System. It allows players to trade in consumable items in exchange for new ones, presumably more desirable than what was donated. Aside from consumables, Kurito's Nest also features a Limited-Edition Girl Card of each rarity that changes every month. Also exclusive to Kurito's Nest is the chance to obtain PeroPero Candy, an alternate ingame currency that is used in Pero Collection Mode Kurito's Nest is favored greatly by players for its fairly consistent returns of SR and R Wild Cards when giving Mission-redeemable consumables such as R Gacha Tickets. When in possession of items that you don't intend to use, it is recommended that you trade them in at Kurito's Nest for something you may find more valuable. Using Kurito's Nest Returns given by Kurito are dependent on various factors (including luck) but ultimately come down to the quantity and value of items given as tribute to her. The overall value of the tribute establishes a period of time the player must wait before receiving the returned prize/gift. There are various consumable prizes available, from PeroPero Candy to SR Wild Card 5s, and you may receive multiple prizes from one tribute. Giving to Kurito With the exception of Chestnut Liquor and SR Gacha Tickets, every consumable and expendable item can be used at Kurito's Nest. Each item has a specified point value that helps to determine what will be the value of the item Kurito will trade for your tribute. The more point of item donated the longer wait time will be guarantied. To add an item into the tribute pile, simply click and drag your item from the bottom half of the screen (inventory) to one of the four tribute windows above it and use the arrows to select the quantity you wish to tribute. You can only tribute 4 different types of items and up to 10 of each of those items at a given time. This means that at most you can only tribute to Kurito 40 consumables total from 4 item types. This will limit your tribute value to what items you have up to 10 of to give away. Any combination of items that have a total number of points greater than 1500 change the button to silver. This has been checked and all points seems correct. Confirming your Tribute As you load items into the tribute windows, the "Confirm" button may change colors, depending on the value of the items you are giving to Kurito. The button is believed to change colors at the following values: The color of the button itself is not a definite indicator of what item(s) you will receive from Kurito, but it serves as a general reference for what you can expect your returned item's value to be around. Waiting for Kurito Upon receiving tribute from you, Kurito temporarily departs from her nest to prepare your item(s). As previously mentioned, this wait time is dependent on the value of the items given to her. The wait time also determines the tier of returns you will ultimately receive from Kurito. From time to time, the wait time may vary in tier and a tribute that normally created a certain wait time may instead trigger a slightly longer or shorter one. It is not known exactly what determines this fluctuation, but no user data gathered thus far has seen it go beyond the wait time equaling twice or half the tribute's value. You can ignore the wait time by spending Chestnut Liquor, a consumable item purchased from the gold shop and sometimes rewarded in Special Missions. Chestnut Liquor reduces the existing wait time to 0, and does not affect the quality or quantity of the item(s) you will receive. Rewards After the wait time has passed (or if a Chestnut Liquor has been expended), Kurito will grab a Nut (Acorn?) to hand off to you. As with the confirmation button during the tribute phase, the nut given does not determine for certain what item(s) you will get but it serves as a general reference for it. Below is a table compiled from user input based on the value of what was donated, the wait time generated from that donation, the color/shape of the nut that Kurito selects, and the rewards that were given. Keep in mind that these are simply reported items that were given in their respective conditions. There is currently no proven fact regarding how Kurito's Nest works in detail regarding what items you will receive. Kurito's returned items are based on the time you have to wait for her to prepare them. Expect to receive at least one of the items presented in that respective wait time if not more items. This table is constantly being edited and filled with new user data. When possible, your input would be greatly appreciated. The wait time shown in the table in minimum wait time for points donated. Wait time can be longer but never shorter than shown. It seems each wait time have a list of 20-30 posible rewards. Donation 1 candy (2 points) normally give wait time of 5 min. but in rare cases wait time of 1:30 have been observed. The reward was in this case the limmed R-Girls which is a normal reward for 1:30 waiting time. Chance of extended wait time is less than 5%. A not prove theory is that with enough luck all wait time can be obtained with just 1 candy. Limited Girls The limited N-Girl and R-Girl have only been obtained with wait time of 50 min or more. The limited SR-Girl has only been obtained with wait time of 1:30 (90 min) or more. As extended wait time only happen very rarely N- and R-girls almost only is obtained from donating 490 or more points. SR-girl is almost only obtained from donating 1500 or more points. Chance of obtaining the SR-girl when donating 1500 points is still low (maybe only 1-2%) so often many tries is needed to get her. Donating more points might raise chance to get limited girls but how much is unknown. Chance of obtaining the N-girl when donating 490-650 points is still low (maybe only 1-2%) so often many tries is needed to get her too. R-Girl is more common maybe 10% chance when donating 490-650 points. 250 tries where 490-650 points was donated each time didn't give a single SR-girl. As only a few of the 1000s of players say they got her with 490-650 point the chance must be very small. Trivia *According to Nutaku's Help Section of PeroPero Seduction, Kurito's full name is Risu Kurito. In English, it is "Kurito the Squirrel" *Kurito's name in Japanese Kanji is 栗戸, (Kuri-To) **栗(Kuri) means "Chestnut", suggesting a connection with the consumable, Chestnut Liquor. **戸(To) has multiple things, typically "Door". *"Kurito"(クリト) resembles the Japanese pronunciation of "clit" (short for "clitoris"). Japanese naming order would present her full name as "Kurito Risu" which is the Japanese spelling of Clitoris. *Kurito's Quotes: **Airu, what's that? Is it tasty? **Animated shows to watch just keep piling up **Being alone is lonely **Don't go touching my tail, okay? **Hibernate if you feel like it **In the winter there's nothing like hot chesnut sake liquor **I'm a mammal you know! **Male carnivores are my worst nightmare **My hole is nice and warm **What do you have for me? **When spring comes around, it's time to get serious **You can use your tail as a blanket Sources Harem Battle Club Forums - Thread Discussing Kurito's Nest: http://harem-battle.club/peropero-seduction/48-kuritos-nest.html PeroPero Saimin (PeroPero Seduction JP) Wiki - Kurito's Nest: http://peroperosaimin.wiki.fc2.com/wiki/栗戸の巣 Category:Content